


The Weight of Our Choices

by Snorlax891



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Drama, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Lycans, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Selene has reached a turning point in her life. Forced to make a decision between powerful Vampire Elder, and her own sire, Lord Viktor, and a human-turned-lycan, Michael Corvin, whom she's starting to harbor strange and almost forgotten feelings for, she is unsure which path to take. Can she choose between old love and new, and still come out whole in the end? Or will it kill her?
Relationships: Michael Corvin/Selene, Selene & Kraven, Selene & Michael Corvin, Selene & Viktor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Weight of Our Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything here. Sorry about that. But hey, I'm not dead! I haven't had a lot of energy for writing lately. It's been slow, but I've been getting back in to it. I've been re-watching the Underworld Movies lately, and finally saw Blood Wars. But that's neither here nor there. I've been thinking a lot about Selene, and how difficult it must have been for her to turn against Viktor in the movie. I wanted to explore that a little more, as well as her relationship with Michael, and perhaps delve in to her thought process in a bit of introspection, and so this was born. Not to mention the concept of choice in itself as a whole. It's my first time writing anything for this fandom, so I hope everything is in character. If you notice any glaring errors, please do point them out to me.

Selene’s mind whirled as she stripped and cleaned her berretas, the guns laid out in pieces before her, every part removed systematically, cleaned and oiled with utter precision and patience, and placed down on the cloth in front of her just the same. It was a task she had performed thousands of times over her immortal lifespan, as familiar to her as breathing had once been, when her body had actually required air to function that is. Thusly, the repetitive, unconscious task in the otherwise silent armory, allowed her mind to wander.

There was a great deal for her to think on, to consider. The past few nights had been a whirlwind, all of it starting on the seemingly normal patrol night, where she had first encountered a seemingly normal human. Michael Corvin. She sighed. The human had turned out to be _anything_ but normal. Who would have thought there had been some truth to the legend of the Corvinus brothers? One bitten by bat, the other by wolf, and the third to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human, or so the legend went.

And if what the lycan scientist had said was true, then Michael was the descendant of this third Corvinus brother, and the creatures sought to use him to create a hybrid: A joining of the species, both lycan and vampire. She could hardly imagine it. What would such a creature look like? Would they burn in the sun, or would the lycan half save them from such a fate? Would they be vulnerable to silver, or would their vampiric tendencies cancel out such a weakness? Would blood sustain them, as it did for her own kind, or would they feed on solid food as the lycans did?

She shook her head. Too many questions. Too few answers available. All she knew was the horror on Lord Viktor’s face, the fury in his voice when the lycan prisoner had mentioned what his species had been attempting to do. That breathy exclamation of, “Abomination.” It had shaken her. For someone so powerful as her sire to show such disgust towards something, something she had never even considered as possible. It must be a truly terrible sight to behold, and fearsome in battle.

“Half lycan, half vampire, but stronger than both,” she muttered as she worked, those same words spoken by the disgusting creature trying to create what her elder deemed a monster, not long ago. Some part of her briefly wondered if Lord Viktor had seen such a thing before. Perhaps he knew, from personal experience, what a blending of the species could result in? Perhaps in his wisdom, he wished to prevent such a thing from occurring once again? She couldn’t be sure. The only way to know for certain would be to ask her dark father directly, and she was fairly certain, such a question would not be a welcome one. Not at the present time at least. Perhaps later, when his mood had…mellowed somewhat, and he was feeling more agreeable. And that all depended on how things went for her from here on out.

Either way, she now had a choice to make. She could follow Lord Viktor’s command, and bring him Michael’s head, an almost certain ticket back in to her sire’s good graces, or she could follow the strange, if slight, attraction she had been feeling towards the human-turned-lycan, and defy her Lord. She shivered at the thought. Such a thing would bring Lord Viktor’s anger down on her head, and she most likely would not survive. She was already on thin ice with the elder, after breaking the chain and the covenant, and awakening Lord Viktor before his appointed time, not to mention doing so as a non-elder, a clear violation of the most stringent laws of her species. She would be lucky to survive. At the moment, she supposed she should feel grateful that she wasn’t facing the headsman’s axe immediately, or locked up with no chance to redeem herself. This was most likely only due to the extreme circumstances in the moment. Had things been different, the elder vampire no doubt would have slain her without hesitation already.

All hope was not lost, however. Viktor had given her a chance. All she had to do…was bring him Michael’s head. The lycan would be her ticket to resuming a normal life. Well…normal for a vampire Death Dealer who’s lived for centuries and seeks to avenge her family’s death at the hands of the lycans, by wiping the species from the face of the Earth that is.

For many, the choice would seem clear-cut, black and white, an incredibly easy decision, cut and dry. Selene thought so as well. So why was she still debating over it? In truth, she wasn’t exactly sure. The only possible explanation for her hesitance she could think of, would be the slight attraction she felt towards the newly turned wolf. It made her frown to think of it.

She didn’t believe in love at first sight, always finding it far too much of a cliché fairy tail trope. Hell, she barely believed in _love_ itself anymore. Ever since her family was slaughtered. There was so little love in her life now, love of battle, and love of revenge against the lycans notwithstanding. The closest thing to the love she had once felt for her human family was perhaps the love she harbored now for the man who had become her surrogate father. For Lord Viktor. It was by no means the same…but it was something at least, something to comfort her, something to cling to when things got hard.

And things were hard now.

“Selene?”

She turned, seeing Kahn standing behind her, armed to the teeth, and ready to move out.

“Lord Viktor is waiting. We’re ready to move. We’re just waiting on you,” he informed her.

Sighing, she reassembled her weapons, sliding the bolts back and firing them both on empty clips to ensure that they were ready to go. “I’m coming,” she replied quietly. Give me a moment.” Going in to a lycan den with who knows how many of the beasts present would be dangerous work, not to mention Lucian himself would probably be there. With this in mind, she scooped up as much of the new silver nitrate ammunition for herself as possible, loading her pistols up with it, and sticking extra in her ammo pouches. Starting to turn, she paused, spotting the small stash of U.V. ammunition they had on hand, taken from the lycans and used to reverse engineer their own silver nitrate bullets.

Hesitating a moment, she also scooped up as much of that as she could carry. If luck was with her, the traitorous Kraven would be in that base as well, hiding there, like the coward he was, conspiring with Lucian, and it wouldn’t hurt if she were to run in to him, to have some on hand. Perhaps if nothing else, she could present his head to Viktor. That at least, would probably earn her a bit of credit, and get Kraven off her back for good if nothing else.

Kahn raised an eyebrow at her action as she walked towards him, flipping the safeties on her guns and holstering them securely, grabbing her signature leather jacket, and throwing it on, the tail billowing behind her. He said nothing however, and she smirked at him. “Let’s go shall we?” Her voice was quiet, belying her inner turmoil. “We mustn’t keep Lord Viktor waiting after all.”

“Aye,” Kahn agreed, nodding, and sending her a smirk of his own as they began to walk together.

She still had _no_ idea what she was going to do about Micheal, Kraven, or the lycan rebel leader, Lucian for that matter, but…she supposed for once she’d just…wing it, and decide what to do when the moment came. What was the modern human expression again? “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it?” She gave a mental shrug. That made about as much sense to her as anything else had lately. After all, until they were made, one could rarely comprehend the weight of one’s own choices.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? Good, bad, indifferent? Let me know. Again, it's my first time writing for this fandom at all, but I really wanted to take a bit more of an in-depth look at Selene's thought process, and what drove her to make the decisions she did, as well as her relationships with Viktor and Michael. I plan on this being at least a two shot, so what do you guys think? What do you think she will pick? What would you like to see her pick? As always, Comments, kudos and bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


End file.
